Rakastan Sinua!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa menggemparkan antara Kyungsoo Do dan Jongin Kim di halaman depan sekolah, dan sudah dua hari pula Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hobi uniknya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena akhirnya ia kembali berulah dan dihukum di lorong kelas oleh sang guru. Membuatnya bertemu dan mendapat kejutan lagi dari sang adik kelas. Sekuel dari Baciarmi! (kaisoo, yaoi)


**Rakastan Sinua! © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!Kaisoo**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Yaoi/ High-Schools!AU/ typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa menggemparkan di halaman depan sekolah antara Kyungsoo Do si maniak pengulang kata-kata dan Jongin Kim si murid baru yang cukup popular di sekolah, sekaligus bagi Kyungsoo yang tidak melakukan hobi ajaibnya, karena terlalu syok berat akibat diserang secara intim namun menyenangkan seperti itu oleh Jongin.

Namun, itu hanya berlaku sampai hari itu saja, karena pada akhirnya ia melakukan lagi di tengah pelajaran guru galak, hingga sang guru marah dan Kyungsoo dihukum berdiri di depan lorong kelas.

Membuatnya bertemu dan mendapatkan kejutan lain dari sang adik kelas, yang kebetulan melewati kelasnya sehabis dari kamar mandi lantai dua.

( _2nd student-innocent!_ Kyungsoo Do _with_ _1st student-calm boy!_ Jongin Kim)

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] _Special_ _thanks!readers, reviewers, favers and followers_ yang mampir di ff _Baciarmi!_

3] Bisa dibilang ini adalah sekuel (pertama, mungkin?), mengingat sebagian besar ingin dibuat sekuelnya.

4] Ada yang bertanya: itu bahasa apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Oke, itu bahasa italia, kawan. Di kosakatanya sudah aku tulis dengan tanda '( _ita_ )'. Terima kasih. :D

5] Mari kita lestarikan _ff Kaisoo yaoi_ yang agak langka di _ffnet_! _Uu yeah_!

6] _Rnr!please for this fanfic and next story about Kaisoo_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak peristiwa menggemparkan yang terjadi di halaman depan sekolah, antara Kyungsoo Do si maniak pengulang kata-kata dan Jongin Kim si murid baru yang cukup popular di sekolah. Dan dua hari pula sejak Kyungsoo yang tidak lagi melakukan hobi ajaibnya (yang cukup mengganggu dan membuat malu di muka umum, Baekhyun bilang begitu), karena terlalu syok berat akibat diserang secara intim namun menyenangkan seperti itu oleh Jongin.

Hal itu membuat sebagian orang-orang sekolah yang sudah terbiasa dengan hobi aneh Kyungsoo menjadi mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bahkan ada yang bersimpati takut-takut jika Kyungsoo terserang penyakit ringan hingga membuatnya terdiam tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun, bahkan ia bersujud syukur tepat di depan gerbang sekolah begitu mengetahui Kyungsoo sedang tidak _mood_ atau tidak ada kata-kata menarik yang membuatnya untuk bercerewet ria (Kyungsoo mencicit bilang begitu dengan muka bersemu, dan Baekhyun memuji Jongin dalam hati karena telah membuat tetangganya menjadi _normal_ seperti yang ia harapkan). Hanya saja pemuda Byun itu tidak sadar sekali, bahwa _sekarang siapa yang melakukan tindakan yang membuat malu temannya di hadapan umum?_

Biarkan Baekhyun Byun terbuai oleh ketenangan yang langka sekali di dapatkannya dari sahabat _plus_ tetangga rumahnya yang mengidap _onomatomania_.

Namun ternyata, ketenangan itu hanya berlaku sampai dua hari saja.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak tahan dan bibirnya juga otaknya gatal ingin sekali menyuarakan kata-kata baru yang ia temukan. Hanya saja ia terus menahannya karena saat ini salah satu guru galak sedang mengajar mata pelajaran matematikan di kelasnya, pemuda Do tersebut masih berpikir dua kali untuk menyela dan membuat heboh kelas hanya karena hobinya yang terlampau diluar batas waktu dan tempat.

"Ngh!" Keluh Kyungsoo, ia mengigit badan jari telunjuk kanannya dan meringkuk di meja. Ia gelisah. "ngh! Kamu harus kuat, Kyungsoo." Semangatnya pada diri sendiri. "paling tidak sampai berganti jam pelajaran dan guru ini pergi dari kelas, benar?"

Baekhyun, yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo menoleh bingung karena anak itu bergumam sendiri. Maka, sambil sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh mata elang sang guru, Baekhyun berbisik-bisik tetangga. "Ada apa, Soo? Kenapa kamu tampak gelisah sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya lesu. "Aku hanya gatal."

"Gatal?"

"Ya, gatal." Aku Kyungsoo. "aku gatal ingin mengulang kata-kata yang baru saja aku temukan." Semakin lama ucapannya semakin samar, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Itu membuat Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan dengan gemas menusuk pinggang Kyungsoo yang memang sesitif dan mudah geli dengan pensil mekanik yang sedang di pengangnya. Kyungsoo yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu terkejut, lalu tertawa sejenap dan berteriak _Rakastan Sinua!_ sebagai latah mendadaknya.

Hening dengan semua orang yang ada di kelas menatap kearahnya, hingga Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak salah tingkah sekaligus malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan—yang didominasi oleh rasa takut karena guru galak yang sedang mengajar matematika tersebut memelototkan matanya. Ia hanya berdiri dan mengangguk canggung sambil mengucapkan kata maaf takut-takut—

"Kyungsoo Do, berdiri di lorong kelas. Angkat sebelah kakimu, jongkok sedikit dan tarik kedua telingamu." Jeda sesaat. "Kamu boleh masuk begitu jam pergantian datang."

—walaupun itu tidak akan mungkin membuat sang guru bersimpati sedikit saja padanya.

Sementara dengan Baekhyun, ia secepat mungkin mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya dan berpura-pura tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuat temannya dihukum, padahal ia tahu jika tidak seharusnya ia menyerang titik geli Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ditolerir. Dan apa yang dia lakukan itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam penuh rasa sebal dari pemuda berbibir hati tersebut, bahkan ketika ia berjalan untuk melaksanakan hukumannya, Kyungsoo bergumam-gumam tidak jelas seolah sedang mengucapkan mantra-mantra kutukan untuk si diva Baekhyun Byun.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jongin Kim telah menyelesaikan masalahnya di toilet lantai dua, karena toilet di lantai satu yang dekat dengan kelasnya berada sedang dalam kondisi diperbaiki, entah itu apa penyebabnya.

Sambil mengeringkan tangannya yang bahas sehabis ia basuh di wastafel dengan selembar tisu, pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu melangkah dengan melihat-lihat pemandangan luar dari jendela lorong kelas lantai dua. Terdapat beberapa siswa-siswi kakak tingkatnya yang sedang berolahraga lompat galah, dan sebagian lainnya berlalu lalang tidak ada kerjaan. Jongin hanya mendengus, lalu berpikir itu bukan masalahnya saat ia menduga jika tak lama lagi orang-orang yang berkeluyuran di luar kelas itu akan _ditangkap_ oleh guru konseling.

Tak lama, langkah kakinya berbelok ke kiri ketika sampai di persimpangan lorong, dan sepasang bola mata kecoklatannya agak melebar kaget tatkala melihat Kyungsoo sedang menjalani hukuman di sebrang pintu kelas pemuda manis itu. Kyungsoo sedang mendumel-dumel entah itu apa, tampak dari pipi gembilnya dan bibir uniknya yang bergerak-gerak kecil.

Maka, dengan langkah yang ia tahan agar tidak berjalan terburu-buru karena cukup senang bertemu dengan _sunbae_ menggemaskannya tersebut, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang perlahan tapi pasti posisi hukumannya mulai goyah.

" _Rakastan sinua_! _Rakastan sinua_! _Rakasta sinua_!" Jongin pun mengerti bahwa hobi unik Kyungsoo datang kembali. "ha-ha-ha-ha, rasanya benar-benar geli saat aku mengucapkannya." Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar monolog sang _sunbae_ menggemaskan. " _Rakastan sinua_!- _rakastan sinua_!- _rakastan sinua_!—"

"—kenapa kamu ada di sini, _sunbae_?"

Kyungsoo yang semula menunduk dan menutup telinganya, lantas memamerkan bola mata bulat beningnya dan melotot kecil begitu menyadari ada Jongin di hadapannya. "Jongin- _sshi_?"

" _Sunbae_ tahu," jengan Jongin. "aku sangat risih dipanggil dengan embel-embel _–sshi_. Jadi, cobalah hanya dengan memanggil namaku saja."

Kyungsoo agak ragu, ia malu tertangkap basah sedang dihukum seperti ini oleh adik kelasnya yang populer. Ya, Kyungsoo baru tahu sejak peristiwa itu jika Jongin Kim yang dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu pemuda populer di kalangan para siswi, bahkan ia pernah ditatap benci oleh penggemarnya karena mendapat ciuman mesra dari idola sekolah mereka. "Uh," gumamnya sejenak. "Jo-Jongin?"

"... ya?"

"Se-sedang apa kamu disini?" Kyungsoo salah tingkah, terutama ketika mata mereka bersirobok walaupun hanya sejenak, karena Kyungsoo langsung membuang pandangnya. "Ini lorong kelas dua, tahu."

"Ya, memang," Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Dan setelah membuang sembarang sampah tisunya melalui jendela yang tepat dibelakangi Kyungsoo. "tapi toilet pria di lantai satu rusak, jadi aku pergi ke toilet lantai dua yang paling dekat." Jeda sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong _sunbae_ , kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung. Dan Jongin harus lebih menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali dan berbuat macam-macam. Itu sangat tidak _Jongin Kim's_ sekali. "Pertanyaannya adalah: kenapa apa kamu disini, _sunbae_?"

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo membeo. Tak lama setelahnya meringis canggung. "A-aku dihukum, Jongin. Tapi," sekejap ekspresinya berubah kesal. "itu semua karena Baekhyun! Jika saja anak _eyeliner_ itu tidak menusuk pinggangku, aku tidak akan lepas kendali dan menyebutkan kata _Rakastan Sinua!_ dengan suara keras persis orang latah! Huh, rasanya aku tidak ingin lagi berteman dengannya, sebal!"

Jongin berkedip sekali, kaget karena Kyungsoo baru saja tampak seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu kepada orang tuanya karena diganggu oleh teman sebaya. Lalu ia berdeham dan berkacak pinggang, persis seperti ayah yang sedang memarahi anaknya karena berbuat kesalahan besar. " _Sunbae_ , jadi hobimu kembali lagi?"

"Eoh? Hobi apa?"

"Kali ini kata apa yang kamu ucapkan berkali-kali..?"

Kyungsoo langsung berseri-seri, dan jika ia lebih jeli melihatnya, ia akan tahu bahwa ada rona tipis dibalik kulit tan eksotis dari seorang Jongin Kim. " _Rakastan Sinua_ , Jongin!" semangatnya.

" _Rakastan sinua_?" ulang Jongin, sebelah alisnya naik sambil ia melangkah mendekat.

"Ya! _Rakastan sinua_!- _rakastan sinua_!- _rakastan sinua_!"

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika jaraknya dengan Jongin telah sangat dekat, hanya dibatasi oleh satu jengkal tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang kini masih tetap menjewer kedua telinganya sendiri.

"Ngh, Jongin- _ie_!" girang Kyungsoo, tidak sadar jika ia memanggil sang adik kelas dengan panggilan semanis itu. Ia berpikir dan merasa gemas sekali dengan kata-katanya kali ini. " _Rakastan sinua_!—WHOA!"

Kyungsoo melotot kaget begitu Jongin tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungil berisinya untuk didudukan di kusen jendela yang sedang terbuka. Membuat tubuhnya mengejang dan kedua tangannya melarikan diri ke lingkar leher kokoh Jongin, bahkan pergelangan kakinya sekejap melingkar cantik di pinggul Jongin, persis seperti anak koala.

Jantungnya berdegup-degup karena dua hal, pertama takut jika tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah jika Jongin khilaf ceroboh melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua takut karena tubuhnya kembali berpelukan intim dengan sang adik kelas yang tampan.

Desau angin yang datang membawa guguran daun-daun dari pohon halaman belakang sekolah dan pergi membawa kecanggungan diantara mereka. Hening terjadi hanya untuk beberapa belas detik, ketika Jongin berbisik lembut sambil menyusuri dada dan merayap keatas hingga rahang Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya, "Tadi kamu mengulang kata apa, _sunbae_?"

"Hh," leguh Kyungsoo geli. Bibirnya senyum-senyum sungkan. "Ra- _rakastan sinua_ , Jongin. _Rakastan sinua_!" Lirihnya dengan hati yang membuncah senang.

"Hmh. _Kyllä, minä rakastan sinua_ , Kyungsoo- _hyung_."

Dan setelahnya, hanya terdengar pengulangan kata _rakastan sinua!_ yang diselingi tawa tertahan dari bibir hati Kyungsoo Do, karena Jongin Kim menjahilinya dengan terus menerus mengecup kedua pipi meronanya yang membentuk bulat gembil karena tarikan alami. Kedua tangannya yang semula memeluk erat leher sang adik kelas, menjalar menuju punggung berototnya dan meremat-remat gemas di sana. Sementara dengan Jongin Kim, ia terus menerus membalas pengulangan Kyungsoo diselingi kecupan nyaring dan senyum tipis dibaliknya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, jika kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anak kelas di lorong lantai dua dan anak kelas yang saat ini sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraganya di halaman belakang sekolah—hanya saja, mereka tidak berani untuk mengganggu momen manis yang langka tersebut, termasuk oleh para pengajar dan guru galak matematika yang sebelumnya menghukum Kyungsoo.

Para guru tidak berani mengusik—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengganggu momen keduanya, karena merekapun pernah mengalami hal yang sama: _dunia serasa milik berdua jika bersama dengan orang yang disayang dan dikasihinya_.

 _Selain diancam oleh anak-anak kelas tentu saja_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Kosakata** :

 _1.) Rakastan sinua_! (Suomi/ Fin): Aku mencintai kamu.

 _2.) Kyllä, minä rakastan sinua_. (Suomi/ Fin): Ya, aku juga mencintaimu.

.

.

( **Tamat** )


End file.
